Before beginning an advertising or other campaign, a company may submit requests for proposals or “RFPs” to various companies or individuals which provide advertising or other services. In response, a potential vendor such as an advertiser may create presentation materials in order to persuade the company, or client, to use the vender's services. For example, these presentations may include information regarding offered products and services, design, cost analyses, and other information. Venders invest significant amounts of time and capital to generate proposal presentations in response to an “RFP”.